synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
The Six Legendary Beings
The Six Legendary Beings 'were in fact three people who have gained their true Jakin on each of the tribes and who achieved the highest of wisdom in all the lands. Each one wielded one power more devestating than all other Jakin was given but using their powers to bring peace to both tribes. After the succession of merging the two tribes together it was there that their way of living inspired the Shion Academy to teach newer generations to protect their peaceful ways of life. When they learn to control their Master Form their apperance changed and stayed into them permenantly giving them a whole new look. When the Original six died naturally their spirits were said to have been passed on to Six individuals that will continue on the tradition. The Six New Legendary Beings of the Universe are known by Tommy Aguilar, Leina Govi, Egor Malkin, Domi Grilaz, Maxina Swrlina, and Triya Twain who have begun their reign as the next generation of protectors. 'Makun Tribe The tribe was considered the people who would work hard to achieve what they wished to have and to command it too. They were charged with guarding the power of Genesis. 'Griger Wrikou' Was the leader of the Legendary beings as well as the one who made peace between the lands, his Jakin was known for it's brutality. It is said that anyone who has ever come in contact with him has never come out alive. He has made a Syncro pact with Shanin. Griger is known as a Ligerus that were part of the Makun Tribe before they were forced to join. History Being born into the Wrikou Clan of the Makun Tribe he along with his brother Wiger were next in line to be Head-Leader of the Clan. Though he parents saw Griger as nothing more than useless and disowned him thus making him live with his aunt and uncle who were also banished from Wrikou. Years later when he was called to battle along with others he called allies to help fight their enemy tribe. Though after seeing all these deaths he realized that there had to be a better way to bring peace. He gathered a small band of people and went to the two super powers that both tribes were guarding, it was there that the small band consisting of Six people absorbed some of the super powers achiving their Master Forms. After stopping the war and ending the feud, Griger started his own realm with his followers who were known as Ligerus. Even though Shanin and him had a family they stayed most of their times in Tyranus where they kept an eye on most of the universe. Throught history many adventuring tales of the Legendary Griger was spread throught the universe that anyone who ever spoke ill of him would often be harrassed by those who worshiped him. It was even said that Griger had tamed one of the most feared beasts in all the cosmos and made it his pet named Okin though after he died it was that Okin's spirit was seperated from his body and put in what appeared to be a gem stone lost for centuries. The Successor of Griger is Tommy Aguilar. 'Shanin Wulix' Was the second in command to Griger as well as his lover, it was told that she was the most beautiful woman that has ever existed. Not only that but her skill was said to have rivaled even Griger himself. She has made a Syncro pact with Griger and she is known as an energy being though she was known to take on the apperance of a human being. History Born into the Clan of Wulix she was known to be the smallest of her own family by most and thought of as weak in her own home. One day going along with her mother to the local markets she saw her future husband Griger shopping at the same place by himself with no one protecting him. Unknown to him people were attempting to kill him in order to make Wrikou weaker, they were about to succeded until she summoned her powers and stopped them. From that day on most knew not to cross paths with Shanin ever, after a couple of years she was called on to help fight against the rival tribe. After hearing about the small band Griger was making, she decided to join in to help him achieve his dream of peace. After the sucess she eventually started her own realm with her followers who were now known as Phontashin and settled down with Griger then had a family of her own. Although even with her having children she was still a Legendary Being and always kept her responsibilities of protecting her children to her most trust worthy pet known as Tripticore. It was said that when she died her pet's soul merged with a stone while it's body disappeared and never aged. The Successor of Shanin is Leina Govi 'Hydror Lin' Was the best of the legendary beings, though many saw him as a person of the dark he was known to have compassion for both tribes as he wanted peace between all. He was known as the only Woodspecies before he created Eon. he has had a Syncro pact with Mayala History Born into the Clan of Ilin Hydror was born into the life of slavery to his own family like his mother and father before him, he was forced to meet the demands of the Head-Leader'a every demand. After years of servitude he had enough and ran away from his own home, that's when he met Griger and became best friends with him for years. One day he along with his best friend and fellow tribesman Shanin they went to train in order to enter the war against the Takio Tribe. After months of fighting he wanted to find a better way to end this useless war, after he had heard about his friend Griger creating a group for peace he joined in the action and met Mayala. After their crowning achievement he started his own realm with some of his followers that became known as Vintis and settled down raising a family with Mayala. At most times since his family would often play with the other children of the Realm he had time to go with his pet Mokin and help protect the other realms from destruction. Even though he found Mokin when he was a pup it saw him as his master and always stayed by his side no matter what. Like the other Legendary Beasts when his master died the soul went into a white gem and his body disappeared but never aged. The Successor of Hydror is Egor Malkin. 'Takio' Tribe It was seen as the one with much proud culture that it would often reveal themselves people who believe power was the most important aspect. They were the enemies of the Makun tribe and protectors to the power of Nexus. 'Udon Mordro' Was the weapons master of the group, it was said that anyone weapon forged by his hands alone would be able to last for over three billion years without once rusting. He is what is known as a Duranian Warrior from Warkus and has a Syncro pact with Mayala. Born into the Clan of Mordro, Udon was the son of both Clan Leaders and was in such next in line to lead his family on after his parents should die. During the time spent with his family, it gave him time to truly master the art of blacksmith which he found a natural talent for. Some time later fellow tribemate Lebia and his good friend Mayala were called into battle against the Makun tribe. After he was called back to protect the tribe he hated all the violence against species that had so much to offer but were too blinded by their own hatred and greed. One day he got wind of a small band of people who wanted to find a way to bring peace to the tribes and joined Griger's team. After peace was attained by the beings he had fallen in love Lebia and married her. Udon then started his Realm with his followers that were known as Duranian's as well as started his family with Lebia. Not only that but after mastering the art of Blacksmith, he taught many of his followers the ways and soon started forging tools to help make their realm advance. During his continuous journey on teaching how to forge weapons to many others in different realms, he often helped out any other realms that were in trouble thanks to his Loyal pet Muju that he tamed. The Successor of Udon is Domi Grilaz. 'Mayala Kimto' Was the most cunning out of all the six beings, it was said that she could always find a way out of any situation even when it seemed impossible to escape. She has joined a sacred Syncro bond with Hydror and have since then married. She had created the place known as Veidin and is a well known velditite herself. Born into the Clan of Kimto, Mayala was well known to most of her own family as the most intellegent as well as the most cunning of the group. Though she was forbidden by the tribe Leader, she often snuck out and went to the Makun Tribe to talk with her closet friend Udana who was an energy being. When the war against the tribes started she along with two other of her tribesman Udon and Lebia were trained to fight at the front lines. After they were forced to retreat Mayala realized that all this fighting wasn't doing anyone any good and wanted to find a way to end it all. Mayala later heard a whisper about one small band of people wanting to find a way to bring peace to the tribes and she joined up with them. After they achieved peace she eventually fell in love with Hydror and settled down to start not only her own realm with her followers the Veidinite but her family as well. While on her travels to make the worlds more advance and safer for future generations the only non tech being besides her kids that loved her was her pet Vlio. When her time came and she passed away her pet's spirit went into a gem while the body disappeared. The Successor of Mayala is Maxina Swrlina. 'Lebia Sorus ' Was the final member of the six, though she was the most quiet it was also her best trait as she could kill anyone without even a notice. She had always had a Syncro pact with her lover Udon. She has created Malicrow and had more of her species that she named Crowis's. History Born into Clan of Sorus Lebia was born into the life of arranged marrige held to by the Cheif of her clan who arrangered with early Duranian's. She was forced to marry against her will to the Head-Leader at the age of adulthood though she was called into battle alongside her tribesman Mayala and Udon to fight against the Makun tribe. After some time fighting and returning home to find that her arranged husband died in battle her father kicked her out and she was without purpose. For days at a time she was forced to beg off the streets for some money to buy more food or medical supplies. Then one day Lebia hears rumors about a band of species wanting to bring peace into both tribes and wanted to be a part of something better. After some time she eventually fell in love with Udon and the two eventually started a family as well as her own realm with a few of her followers that were known as Crowis. While training her people to learn how to fly at one point she was sent to the dark dimension and infected with it's powers though thanks to her family and her new pet Obon she managed to take control of them. When she died Obon's spirit was absorbed into a gem while it's body disappeared elsewhere and gone forever. The Successor of Lebia is Triya Twain. Known Groups of Legendary Beings 1st Generation *Griger Wrikou *Shanin Wulix *Hydror Lin *Udon Mordro *Mayala Kimto *Lebia Sorus 2nd Generation *Tommy Aguilar *Leina Govi *Egor Malikin *Domi Grilaz *Maxina Swirlina *Triya Twain Gallery Orphen 03.jpg|Lord Tommy Leina.jpg|Lady Leina Afc3a7f4507c7aac866954d661982b1c86c370b6.jpg|Mighty Egor New guy.jpg|Master Domi 153844.jpg|Mistress Maxina D3f310e9596b54f942a7c97022f7506a50352935.jpg|Holy Triya Griger Teenager.jpg|Young Griger Shanin Teenager.jpg|Young Shanin Hydror.jpg|Young Hydror Teenage Udon.jpg|Young Udon Teen Mayala.jpg|Young Mayala Teenage Lebia.jpg|Young Lebia Category:Grizzaka